No sex for a month
by Gigglesworth
Summary: Due to an accident from last night activity. The doctor ordered for the couple to refrain from sex. Kaihil
1. how it happened

Disclaimer: I own the perverted fic but never the beyblade franchise that belongs to Aoki Takao and TV TOKYO

* * *

Doctors' office

Sitting uncomfortably Hilary looked at the Doctor in his middle age, having a bald spot, thick eye glass and seemingly perverted, he just could not stop staring at her breast. It's really getting on her nerves

"Mrs. Hiwatari I have some bad news" he said looking down

"Dr. Kiyosaki my face is right here _not down there_" Hilary reminded, she keep asking herself to why did they chose a lecherous old man like Dr. Kiyosaki?

"oh I'm sorry " The good doctor looked up meeting her with eye level "Mrs. Hiwatari I have some bad news" he repeated

Hilary covered her mouth with her hands and gasped "What is it doctor?"

"It's your husband"

"What about my husband?" she ask worriedly

"I believe the accident gave him an injury caused by the rupture of the tunica albuginea, which envelops the corpus cavernosum penis"

Hilary looked at him blankly "what?"

"I said he has developed an erectile dysfunction from an accident caused by blunt trauma" he said simply

"could you please repeat that?" she was in denial, Kai couldn't possibly have problems _down there._ There was no way, there had been 'accidents' before how could it be different from this time?

"Surgery won't save his penis Mrs. Hiwatari and we also cut it off before the infection can spread through his body. You might as well endure having a sexless married life but just in case" he opened his cabinet drawer and gave Hilary long rubber object "you can use this vibrating dildo to satisfy your every whims"

The doctor then winked at her "I'm also available"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hilary scream could be heard from the hallways of the Hospital

Hilary woke up in cold sweat and panted heavily. She sat up and calmed down it was only a bad dream but just to make sure that she's still not dreaming she decides to check up on her husband's'….

"Hilary what's wrong?" came Kai's groggy voice his head still heavy from sleep

'damn so close' Hilary thought, she was so close reaching to his boxers and take them off and check if his penis is still attached

"nothing" she said

Concerned Kai eyes were open and propped an elbow looking at her "then what's with the screaming?"

"oh you heard it"

"hn" her scream was in fact loud

Hilary then lunged at her husband giving him a tight hug causing him to fall back to bed "oh Kai it was terrible, I don't know how to explain it to you but it has something to do with your penis!" she admitted

Kai sweatdropped "what's wrong with my penis?" he asked, she never had any complaints about it and even proclaim it her second favorite part of his body the first one was his face. What could be her problem?

She buried her head on his chest "in my dreams you had an incurable erectile dysfunction and I was very devastated I wanted to kill Dr. Kiyosaki"

"Hilary it's just a dream it won't happen in real life and who the hell is Dr. Kiyosaki?"

sometimes Kai wondered why Hilary got these weird dreams like the time she dreamed their daughter turned into a mermaid but as it turns out she wanted a mermaid costume for Halloween and the time she dreamed about Gou being chased by a giant bird as Kai interpreted that day it was when Dranzer hasn't accepted Gou as his new owner. Kai thought that maybe Hilary's dream might come true and he might not able to have sex with his wife, FOREVER!

'pfft… like that would happen' he thought, he decided to brush it aside and assumes that Hilary's dreams were just coincidence

"the whole thing is just so bizarre I can't sleep" she said as she use Kai's chest as a pillow. Kai on the other hand has other ideas, he change their position so that he was on top

"I can fix that" Kai huskily said his hand rubbing her thigh suggestively. Hilary gets the idea and gently pushes him away

"but Kai we can't do that right now"

Kai was surprise, usually Hilary would automatically accept Kai's advances which was rare because it was Hilary that always initiates sex. Thinking up a reason he thought of an answer

"is it that time of the month?" Kai asked

"no"

"do you feel self conscious and embarrassed to let me see your body? Because I don't think your fat"

"what? no that's not it at all!"

"am I no longer turning you on?"

"that's definitely not it Kai"

"Tyson?"

"Okay now that's just silly Kai, where did you get that idea?" she said seemingly annoyed

He sighed thinking her dream might have something to do with it. He figured its best not to push his luck "never mind then"

Feeling Kai was pushing himself away from her and felt guilty that she might hurt his feelings. She pulls him closer and kisses him surprising Kai with her action. At first it was light, their lips merely touching each other until it became intimate, a few minutes later it became hot with passion, their hands roaming and groping at their sensitive areas. Kai slowly pulling her underwear down while his other hand caress her breast after that he trailed kisses down to her neck, chest and breast. While Kai was occupied fondling and sucking her breast, Hilary's knee was teasingly rubbing his erection through the fabric of his boxers while her free hand slowly pulling it down…

"MOM! DAD! I GOT A NIGHTMARE!"

their daughter burst in the room ruining the moment

Surprised, Hilary knee that was massaging Kai's penis jerked up causing it to crush Kai's still erect penis. Kai fell down the bed holding his injured lower region in pain.

Hilary gasped "oh dear"

Realizing what she did, she quickly phones the family doctor.

Hours later…

In situations like this Kai would never get angry at his daughter as he lay on his bed watching his daughter crying and fervently apologizing to him until she fell asleep on the other side of the bed. Their enthusiastic family doctor named Hideki smiled at them brightly "after looking at the problem I got good news and bad news! The good news is his injury is just a minor case and there is nothing to worry about" he said as he patted the ice pack that was lying on his patients' injured crotch area, Kai twitch in irritation.

Hilary was relieved "and what's the bad news doctor?"

"No sex for a month!" the good doctor declared. Hilary gaped at the doctor while Kai just shrugs

"Hn. That's not a problem"

doctor Hideki put a hand on his chin and nodded with his eyes closed "good, good, I'm glad to hear it because if you do have sex or masturbate you will ejaculate blood and that's a bad sign" He looks at Hilary "remember, no sex for one whole month. For safety reasons of course!" he said all because doctor Hideki is the only one who knows Kai and Hilary's active sex life but most importantly Kai married Hilary, a sex addict who became one after the honeymoon.

~a few days later~

Hilary was talking to Mariah inside the Kons' newly established restaurant in Japan both where eating dumpling made by the cook herself while her husband was with Tyson along with Max and Kenny, they felt a need to bother the new chairman of BBA

"and that's how it all happened…." Said Hilary, after explaining to Mariah how one night of pleasure turned into a disaster.

"Mariah I need your help. I must not think about sex for a month" she pleaded

Usually when Hilary has problems (sexually) she wants a friend to confide her with her problems, it was usually her mom, awkwardly she also went to Kai's mom who have less involvement of her son's life and the most unfortunate of them all, Tyson.

Flashbacks

**Part 1. Hilary with her mom discussing her personal problems**

"Mom I need some advice on how me and Kai can have longer sex"

"You both should eat food that is high on aphrodisiac or something better… like, VIAGRA!" her mom said proudly she always help her daughter and sometimes her son-in-law Kai (secretly) when it comes to marriage and sex

Hilary gave her mom a thumbs up "Thanks mom, you're advice are always the best!"

"Now get out there and make me proud my daughter" she said and wave Hilary goodbye. Her husband however has a problem whenever Hilary and his wife have this kind of discussion

"I feel very uncomfortable when the two of you discuss things like that in front of me" he stared at the album containing baby pictures of Hilary a time when she was pure and innocent.

"we used to watch Sesame Street together" he sniffled his wife patted him at the back

**Part 2. Hilary with her mother-in-law discussing her personal problems**

They sat quietly at the porch area drinking tea. Hilary felt awkward to be with Kai's mother. She was well refined, poised, intellectual and elegant but her only problem was…

"So how's my son doing with the family business? He rarely talks to his mother anymore" she sadly said. Kais' parents weren't exactly the average family type where they were suppose to give him physical and emotional love like any normal parent should give and this resulted to Kais' behavior when he was growing up. Their neglect even resulted to Voltaire taking Kai to Russia in order to make him the ultimate beyblading warrior but ended up having a temporary amnesia during the black dranzer incident and was sent back to Japan and met Tyson a few years later

"Have you tried to bond with him to make up with lost time?" Hilary suggested

She gave Hilary a confuse look "How exactly am I going to do that?"

"oh dear"

Instead of Hilary discussing her problems it ended up helping Kais' parents reconnecting with their son

**Part 3. Hilary with Tyson discussing her personal problems**

Hilary usually hangout with Tyson when their spouse are away or was too busy and both friends act almost like a brother and sister when they are together but sometime Hilary would ask a personal question which irks Tyson

"back when we were teenagers I always notice Kai has this uncontrollable erection and he still get this today… Tyson do you think he's attracted to other women?"

Tyson choked on his soda and looks at her in disbelief "I can't believe you just ask me that!"

Hilary remains unaffected "what? Don't guys get uncontrollable erections? What about you Tyson?"

Tyson starts to back away from her "that's too personal Hilary!"

"oh your no fun"

Mariah being a good friend helps Hilary how to deal with her problems "Hilary in order for to stop thinking about sex is to do some fun activities"

"Like what?"

.

.

.

To be continued….

Y'know this was suppose to be a one shot but then several perverted ideas suddenly came in and I decided to have fun with it and make new exciting chapters which I realized it needed a lot of work

Leave a review so I can put this in the recycle bin if there is any negativity or may find this offensive or me hearing crickets chirping (Just kidding)


	2. agreements and flirting

Disclaimer: yeah, we've been through this already

(A/N): Managed to squeeze my short free time each and everyday but not always and I actually finished a new chapter. I bet you are overjoyed *smiles*

Seriously, you're happy right?

The main cast are Out of Character except my OC

* * *

Night time

After Kai was done with his bath and sauntered in to the bedroom wearing only his boxers, he wondered why Hilary placed a barricade of pillows between them on their bed, it was so high he can barely see her on the other side.

"Hilary"

she was still laying the finishing touches "yes Kai?"

Moving closer to her so she could see him, Kai put a hand on top of the wall of pillows "what the hell is this?"

"oh, to prevent myself from taking advantage of you since we can't have sex for a month." was her simple answer

Kai countered with his logic "Hilary it's not rape if I enjoyed it"

"I know but I ended up injuring your penis and the doctor said - " she was cut off

"just get rid of the pillows" Kai pushes the wall of pillows and cause it to fall on the bed

A slightly surprised and irritated Hilary quickly arrange all the pillows back to it's original foundation while she argue at him "but I have uncontrollable urges and you know it!"

"then learn self-control" Kai countered and destroys the barricaded pillows again

now Hilary was getting annoyed and assembled the pillows for the second time "you know pretty damn well of what I'm capable of to force you to have sex with me!"

thinking about it Kai remembers that cuddling can lead to sex, spooning can lead to sex, him in a sexy position can lead to sex, his morning wood, seeing him wet and naked under the shower or walking in their room with only a towel to cover half his body, the sexy boxers that she gave him for their anniversary and sometimes if he's tired she drugs him (due to the encouragement of her mother... and Tyson! of all people approves of this)

"trust me Kai, I might ravish you like I just got out of prison"

True, she does ever bit of her power to seduce him to have sex with her and sometimes with a little help of sexual enhancing drugs. With his current condition things might not end well, so for the sake of their marriage and his sanity Kai decided to give in and not argue with her but now that Kai thought about it this also means he can finally have a break from Hilary's insatiable sexual appetite for a month.

"fine if it makes you feel better" besides a month without sex wouldn't hurt, well for him maybe but a sex starved Hilary for a month? there's a 50/50 possibility, this leaves Kai to contemplate for awhile

"I'm glad you understand, goodnight Kai" she lay down on the side of her bed and put on the covers ready for some sleep. Kai just stood there thinking until an idea pops out.

"hey"

sensing his presence was still there Hilary looks at him and arched one eyebrow "what?"

"what about foreplay?" Kai suggested

she didn't get it or maybe she misheard him "what?"

"In case you want me to relieve your _urges, _I'll give you foreplay" Kai explained

Hilary thought that this was sweet for Kai to offer her other means for satisfaction but there was a problem "that's really sweet of you Kai but it would be unfair for your part and it takes a hell lot of time until I'm satisfied"

"are you sure?"

"yeah"

there was no need to go on any further, Hilary made her valid point and Kai walks to his side of the bed "ok, if you say so" he said and lay himself down on the bed. For one whole month, he has to endure sleeping with a wall of troublesome pillows barricading between them.

"oh, I forgot to mention something. Kai I'm taking up tennis tomorrow so I won't be visiting you in the office for the whole morning"

"sounds good but what about lunch?"

she reassures him "don't worry, we can always have lunch time"

"hn"

"I'm taking up Kendo with Tyson in the afternoon too"

Kai frowns at this. Tyson, one of his best friend and still rival at beyblade can have to spend time with Hilary in Kendo classes for a whole month. He can trust an old friend but wonders if Tyson still have lingering feelings for Hilary even thought Tyson already have a wife and a kid but what the hell, Kai can trust him. "it's fine"

Hilary was glad to hear him approve her requests "oh how I love you" too bad both can't see the expression of their faces due to the wall of pillows blocking the view it also blocks any intimate physical contact. Kai smirks and tries to tease her "if you love me then you might reconsider my earlier suggestion"

"you have work tomorrow, go to sleep" she said in annoyance

1 week later

Kai feels a bit lonely without Hilary coming in his office, she would make them both coffee, help with the decision making, organize his files and ease him from stress. He thought he could get himself busy with the latest reports piled up in his desk and checked on his schedule for the month but out of curiosity of how his wife was doing at this time like he does everyday. Picking up his phone, Kai decided to give Hilary a call. It was 10 am, her Tennis schedule.

According to Mariah, the best way for Hilary to not think about sex was for her to do physical activities. Taking her friends' advice seriously, Hilary spends the rest of her schedule to jog early in the morning, play tennis, kendo with Tyson, pick up her kids from school and spend time with them. Everything ran smoothly according to plan

Hilary first played tennis during her time when Emily York taught her the basics until she got the hang of it, due to that experience she later put it into good use. This sport will sure tire her out but if only her tennis partner would take their match seriously and stop ogling at her, what's makes it worse was that Hilary is oblivious of his advances and blatant flirting. After Hilary made a perfect serve, her partner deliberately missed the ball.

"Good shot! but the way you are holding the racquet was kinda off"

"It was?" strange, how could she be wrong when she was trained by an expert years ago? Hilary thought that there might be something wrong with this guy and she needs to pick a better tennis player other than him but somehow they always get into accidents or had fallen under mysterious sudden illness before they get even the chance to get in the court.

"Here let me come over and teach you how to properly hold the racket" this was of course an excuse so he could touch her and as he was getting closer the phone in her bag rang. Hilary excused herself and went towards her bag to pick-up her phone. She look at the screen and wondered why Kai was calling her but figured he got lonely without her visiting him, it's been a week after all 'Awww... He misses me'

She answered the phone cheerfully "Hi Kai"

_"Hilary how are you?"_

"Oh I'm doing fine thanks for calling. I bet you really miss me there don't you? don't worry Kai there's still 3 weeks to go" she teased

_"I'm glad you are doing well"_

Kai heard Hilary's Tennis partner calling out her name "Ms. Hilary there's still a lot I could teach you if you know what I mean" he said and winked at her, Hilary remained clueless to her tennis partner's constant winking.

by the sound of that man's voice, Kai suspects he was flirting_ "Hilary who was that?"_

"That was my tennis partner"

_"I thought you said your partner was female"_

"I did but she got into an accident before we could even start to play on our first week and one guy volunteered to be my partner but don't worry he's harmless". Somehow, Kai finds it suspicious about Hilary's tennis partner despite the fact Hilary said this guy was harmless

"it sure is hot today, Ms. Hilary do you need to apply more sun tan lotion? I can offer by helping applying it on you"

when Kai heard this on his side of the phone, he can't help but grip on the phone very tightly _'the hell?'_ this guy was asking for trouble, sure he has no idea Hilary was married despite her wearing her wedding ring but the way he was acting fell into a category of sexual harassment (in Kai's case). Even worst, this guy has been her partner for almost a week who knows what other perverted thoughts he have in mind in those days that involves Hilary. This guy is dead

_"Hilary I'm coming over there!" _he said and hangs up the phone

Kai being a jealous, overprotective and possessive husband cannot tolerate this kind of behavior and rushes out of his office, he surprised his secretary when Kai went passed him without a word or some sort of order from his boss.

"Mr. President where are you- oh he's already out the door. Damn he was sure fast"

Kai's secretary, Hiroshi, noticed ever since the president's wife stopped visiting he figures this might be one of those personal marital stuff, he decides to keep quiet and not bother his boss with company matters for the time being, Family comes first after all.

"Kai? are you still there?"

besides her, was her tennis partner leaning to her side "Ms. Hilary is there a problem?" he said, the distance between them was so close he was invading her personal space making her a bit uncomfortable "uhh...no?"

"then we shall continue our lesson"

Hilary puts her phone back to her bag and picks up her racquet "alright"

"say, since it's so hot today do you mind if I take off my shirt?" he said, attempting to show off his muscled body

Hilary stared at him as if he's crazy, this is tennis their playing not basketball "you serious?"

he looks at her mischievously "I am serious"

"the other players will not approve of this"

"there's no one here around except the two of us"

even when there's no one around Hilary still disapproves since it's not safe "I'm still against it"

"too late! shirts off" he said and tosses his shirt on the side

Hilary face palmed 'this is going to be a problem the guy's a moron'

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

(A/N): I would like to thank the reviewers (COOlz AnimeaDDict , tyson kinomiya granger , Ms. Controversy, Sky D) especially -izza-x23- for reminding me to update this story

Also a special mention to my drinking buddies who blathers the truth about their sex lives when drunk. Thank you guys and may you forever be oblivious that I'm writing this story LOOSELY based on your lives bwuahahahahahaha!

BTW, I also work on weekends expect updates to be slow

Remember to** REVIEW**! because they are very useful to the story's progress unless you want me to neglect this story again, not that I mind hehehe


	3. Kai you're scaring him to death

Disclaimer: Who's suing Fanfic writers who writes for free?

(A/N): Hey there! it's been a long time eh? because this is a fan favorite ('Reunion gone wrong' is actually still num#1 fave according to my polls) I decided to update this story first and sorry if I'm somewhat slow but I did explain that at my profile page. You guys did read it right?

anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Kai is a very patient man. In certain situations he's always calm , he would always think before he takes action and take advantage of a difficult situation. Just like what he is doing now...

"Fucking traffic won't move!"

Sometimes, like any person, even Kai has his limits. Inside the car, Kai kept tapping his fingers on the wheel. It's been almost an hour now and Kai reached his boiling point . He knew he should have taken the company helicopter so he could get to Hilary faster. The more time is wasting, the more he is worried for his wife safety in the hands of that pervert. Now he's wasting time stuck in traffic and the only thing that are moving are the pedestrians.

An idea struck in his head and Kai quickly unbuckle his seat belt "I needed some exercise anyway". He got out of his car and ran like his life depends on it.

Back at the tennis club, her tennis instructor was still flirting at her and continued feeding her blatant hints of affection "you know Ms. Hilary. I can feel this connection between us, it's like I know you for a long time" he said while hitting the tennis ball.

"why are we talking while playing?" she hits the ball "and we've only met for a week"

"yet it feels so long isn't it?" he hits the ball back at her side of the court

she hits it back "not really"

"I think I'm in love with you" he murmured but was almost enough for his tennis partner to audibly hear him. Hilary stops "what?" the ignored tennis ball bounces outside to her side of the court. Her instructor panics for stating out his feelings unintentionally but was thankful she didn't hear what he said earlier and decided to think of something else to say.

In one random moment he said the first thing that came out of his mouth "wanna see me flex my muscles?" he starts flexing, thinking this might impress her 'oh yeah, I bet she digs me now' but Hilary's mind was wandering to someone else 'Kai suddenly hanged up the phone, it almost sounds like he's in a hurry. Hmmm... I wonder why?'

_Running..._

_Running..._

_Running..._

Kai has finally reached the establishment and he didn't even stop for a moment to catch his breath. Panting and sweating, he quickly fixes his loose tie and adjust his suit. Walking towards the entrance he saw a sign with big red letters.

'SORRY NO TENNIS TODAY. WERE CLOSED'

"no tennis my ass" no mere close sign can stop Kai Hiwatari from moving forward towards the entrance and open the door only to find another annoying obstacle 'dammit that bastard even locked the door. I guess there's only one way in'. He starts cracking his knuckles and prepares to kick down the door.

After a failed attempt to impress by flexing his muscles in front of the lovely woman looking completely bored. The tennis instructor finally makes another move to woo her. "Let's go to the sauna together!" said the guy with a possible death warrant. Hilary gave out a flat "what?", she just stared at him wondering if the heat finally fried his brains.

"I said, why don't you and me go to the sauna together?" he repeated looking very hopeful. Hilary finally have a realization that the guy was definitely hitting on her "are you seducing me?"

"isn't it obvious? I've been doing it for a week now. Didn't you at least notice?"

"I think we had enough practice for today" Hilary quickly move towards her stuff and starts packing. He made a mistake when he straightforwardly ask her for a sauna together, the instructor quickly went to her side and stops her "wa-wait, I'm sorry. Was I too forward? I know! how about a lunch date at the cafe?"

"I really should be going now" she carries her bag and walk out but a pair of hands pulling her bag has prevented her from exiting. "wait!" Then she heard anguish declaration of love "I really REALLY like you!" he exclaimed

Hilary showed him her wedding ring and gave an obvious reply "I'm married"

not giving up, he retorts "and I have a girlfriend"

"excuse me?"

"Oh sorry. I thought we were stating things we could cheat on"

"you obviously don't know who my husband is" Hilary warned. Kai has a record of beating his victims senselessly when he caught them flirting/harassing his wife it's much more worse when he caught someone responsible for making her cry which was a long time ago when they where starting off their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. Not afraid of the possible threat he snorted "oh what's the worst he could do?"

"give you eternal suffering" came a deep voice carrying a threatening tone. Both looked at the owner of the voice and found a man wearing a black business suit and he look dangerously menacing. Surprised by his sudden appearance the tennis instructor could feel his lifespan has shortened "EEEeekk! who are you and how did you get in?" he screams in the most girlish manner. Kai ignores him and walks towards Hilary, his wife feels relieve now that he's here and she doesn't have to put up with the tennis instructor's constant advances on her.

"Kai thank goodness you came and... what are you doing?"Hilary stared confusedly as Kai scans every inch of her body, looking for any signs of damage. "He didn't _touched_ you did he?" he finally spoke with concern in his voice. He looks back at her instructor and glares at him this cause the poor man to panic 'oh my god! he might be a Yakuza boss!' a sudden realization hit him 'Oh no! I flirted with the Yakuza boss' wife!'

"No not really and if he does make a move I use my Kendo skill to stop him"

'hn, I forgot about that' Kai still kept an eye on his prey "good, I don't have to _KILL_ him then" the poor man almost pissed himself. Hilary couldn't tell if he was serious or just simply threatening the man "oh Kai, quit joking... you were joking right?". Kai carries his wife's bag for her and looks at her softly "maybe"

"Kai" she gave him a warned look saying 'you better not do anything violent'. Kai changes the topic "let's head for lunch". He possessively grab her by the waist with his arm and slowly lead her towards the exit.

"Kai don't change the subject. Promise me you wont do anything physically violent like last time"

The man in question gulped 'what happened to the last guy?'

"fine. I'll Just give him a warning"

Hilary is contented that Kai won't do anything violent "good"

Kai turns to the man and yelled out a warning "Hey you! you better watch your back when your alone in a public bathroom or someone will DEFINITELY stab you from behind and leave bleeding to death!" although it sounds actually more like a threat Kai smirks when the man turned visibly pale.

Hilary face palmed "Kai"

Kai continued on with his threat "they'll sodomize you first, cut off all your fingers, castrate you..."

Hilary urge him to stop "Kai I think he learned his lesson now" but her husband was enjoying the mental torture "and then pass you around like an over-used sex doll, put you in a body bag and throw you deep in the ocean where sharks will eat you!"

"are you done now?". Kai stared at his poor victim in a fetal position sobbing and shaking in terror. Feeling satisfied the couple went outside "yeah, I feel better now. Let's go"

"What happened to the door?"

"It was already broken when I got here"

"riiiiiiight"

Right after lunch ended, Kai decides to accompany Hilary to Tyson's' Dojo for her Kendo training just to make sure she has no stalkers following her. Hilary thinks it's sweet of him to go all of that trouble and skip an hour of his work schedule. Kai even claimed that this has nothing to do of suspecting Tyson's' lingering feelings for Hilary (Kai is still not convince of Tyson _moving on_), nope not at all. Tyson the househusband/Dojo sensei spotted them entering the main gate while he was doing his chores of sweeping out dead leaves. He waves at his friends and greeted them "Hi guys! Hils class will start for a few minutes the students are already inside warming up"

"I better go get change"

After his wife left to change into her kendo uniform. Tyson and Kai where left together alone for a while, given his friend doesn't talk too much. Tyson starts to engage a conversation with him and the topic he chose happens to be his two best friend's recent situation.

"so... Kai, how's your marriage?"

"fine"

Tyson wasn't buying it "really now?"

"hn"

"are you guys fighting?"

"no"

"are you guys not attracted to each other anymore? coz I can recommend a good couple therapist to help you out"

"there's no need"

"heh, is it because of me?" Tyson playfully joked

"IN YOUR DREAMS GRANGER!"

There was a short silence...

"you know I was only joking"

Kai apologizes for the sudden outburst "sorry I overreacted". He notice his friend is still waiting for an answer, if Kai keeps this up and stay quiet Tyson's' curiosity will keep on bugging him and would probably pressure him for answers too. But since he's his bestfriend there's no harm on telling him private matters. "we can't have sex for a month" Kai finally admitted

"that's harsh, why?"

"penis injury. I can't have an erection" Kai flatly said

Tyson burst out laughing at his friends' unfortunate predicament "Bwuahahaha" Kai glares at him threateningly "oh...errr...umm... I'm sorry to hear that Kai" Tyson quickly corrected.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

_A Bonus preview for the next chapter_

_Kai came back and caught Tyson and Hilary in the most unfortunate implication_

_"Kai it's not what its looked like"_

_"WHAT THE HELL GRANGER!"_

_"it was an accident!"_

* * *

Now that I'm done with this chapter it's time for me to write _'Reunion gone wrong' _but first! I must thank all of you for your patience :)

**Oh and a special mention to...**

**NUBIA**: I am very gratefull for your honest review and made me realize that I have unintentionally wrote a sensitive issue. I really need to be carefull next time I write something that might offend everyone.

And another thing. Am I not funny anymore? Please REVIEW


	4. Hidden sex videos in your cellphone?

Disclaimer: I never charged Beyblade Fans money in exchange for updates nor claiming Beyblade as my own, internet memes' included.

This fanfic is updated first upon a request. Enjoy your M RATED story ***evil face***

* * *

Chapter 4

after leaving the dojo, Kai took a taxi back to his office since there is no point going back to his car and he'll just wait for the tow truck company for a call. Inside the cab while staring idly at the window, Kai wondered why no one has called him from his office yet and his secretary Hiroshi always calls him, even his pocket where he keeps his cellphone felt... light. Odd, he never forgets anything and he never misplace his personal belongings. The last person using his cellphone was Tyson when he was at the dojo.

'dammit' Kai has somehow forgotten to take it back since he was in a hurry and now Tyson has his phone. There are possibilities that could happen right now, since this is Tyson, he's most likely mess around and take a look at Kai's personal and embarrassing family pictures. But those are not important, Kai's only worry is that Tyson might discover that secret folder Kai had hidden that contains REALLY inappropriate images.

Unsafe images that involves Kai and Hilary...

Ever since that night at the Beyblade reunion party. Hilary asked her husband a special request. Kai being a loving spouse, will do anything since Hilary barely ask him favors. What's the harm in that?

There was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she cuddles to him closer "Kai, sweetie..."

oh crap, she called him sweetie

"let's make a sex video"

Kai hesitated initiating the idea but eventually gives in after Hilary bought the camcorder in their bedroom and seduced him, forcefully.

They were ready to have sex but Kai feels uncomfortable "Hils, are you sure this is a good idea?". His wife starts unbuttoning his shirt and gave him a reassuring smile "of course it is! I just wanted to see what we look like having sex"

In a panic, kai orders the taxi driver to go back to the dojo.

'Make a sex video she says, it'll spice up our sex life she says" Kai face palmed. He knew making a sex video was a bad idea. It was kinky at first and it really did made their sex life exciting and it was better than PORN! But still, it was a bad idea.

Back at the Dojo with Tyson and Hilary.

"hey Hils, what's this folder that says PRIVATE SESSIONS?"

Hilary takes a look and shrugs "I dunno. Maybe that's where Kai stores important documents during his meetings. Just go to the picture gallery. I don't want Kai to flip out if you mess around his office files"

While his students where busy, their mentor, Tyson, was laughing like a maniac as he browsed embarrassing pictures in Kai's cellphone and Hilary was besides him explaining things in detail.

"I wanted to take this photo of Mikoto forcing her father toplay tea parties with her. Don't they looked cute?". The picture shows Kai in his regular business suit, sitting on a small chair with an obvious scowl on his face, holding a small pink plastic tea cup and across the small table was his daughter, smiling, she wore her best pink tutu and her plastic glittery crown.

Tyson chuckled "he really doesn't want to disappoint his baby girl"

"and that's a picture of him sleeping while Mikoto decorated his hair with pink ribbons". She points at the picture she secretly took while Kai took a short nap on the couch and his daughter being playfull and bored, role played as a hair dresser. She thought her daddy looked cute.

"hahahaha! Oh this is just priceless!" Tyson thought it would be a good idea to keep a copy just in case Kai deletes the pictures. So he ask for Hilary's permission "Hils do you mind if I have a copy of these?"

Surprisingly, she agreed "sure! I happen to know his bluetooth password"

'Perfect'

A student of Tyson tugs his shirt "Sensei shouldn't we start our session now?" the poor kid was ignored and Tyson shoos him away. "not now Shin, I'm currently transferring these important files to my phone and use it for future blackmail. Just do warm-ups"

his student rejected the order and whines "but we've been doing warm-ups like, Forever!"

Tyson was still not finish with the file transfer 'why do these things take so damn long?'. He quickly thought up a plan to get his students distracted. 'Think brain, THINK!' and then an imaginary light bulb appeared on his head "A SPAR! Yeah that's it. You guys just spar until the last man standing". Tyson thought this was a great idea. His student on the other hand thinks this was the worse idea.

"a par? last man standing? Really sensei, you just thought of that randomly"

Tyson shuts him up "shush! sensei is busy"

"Geez" his student walks away and he went towards his fellow students, telling them exactly what Tyson had told him "hey guys, guess what sensei wants us to do..."

Minutes later, after the file transfer was finally done, Tyson has this big stupid grin on his face 'yeees! A source to blackmail Kai in the future! Mwuahahahaha'

"I wonder how your students are doing" Hilary wondered. They were so busy with the pictures, Hilary forgets why she's here in the first place.

"Hilary, you worry too much. They'll be fii- OH MY GOD!" Tyson's mouth hung open and stares all wide eyed at the scene before him. It was like a scene from a samurai war movie where the battle had ended and his students where the dead samurais. Well not literally dead actually. The last remaining survivor happens to be Shin, grieving at the body of his supposed dead comrade.

"Ryu! Don't die!" Shin pleaded

his friend Ryu coughs a few times before he spoke "Shin... we have fought bravely. Before I die, please tell my girlfriend that I love her"

"I will"

"you can also keep all my Pokemon cards"

Shin stares at him oddly "you still playing that shit?". Ryu slaps him really hard "OW!"

"It has been an honor fighting by your side. Goodbye, my friend"

"Noooooooo!" Shin cries in despair

The kids acted so perfectly well even Hilary was touched by the scene "it's so beautiful" she said, wiping away her tears. Tyson on the other hand took this as a WHAT THE HELL? Moment.

"okay, okay, break it up everybody. Play time is over. Get up" Tyson ordered.

Everyone who where playing dead, begrudgingly stood up from the floor complaining that their sensei ruined their fun. Tyson later sends them home early since his students literally bruised themselves from their reenactment of a historical battle during the Tokogawa era according to Shin.

Shin loitered a bit "it was a very enlightening experience sensei"

"go home already!" Tyson shuts the main entrance and walks back at the main hall. "What the heck is wrong with that kid?" he muttered.

Cleaning the mess inside with Hilary offering to help. Tyson's foot accidentally slips on a discarded shinai from the floor and out of reflex, he grabbed the nearest person to avoid falling. Too bad it happened to be Hilary and she's a lightweight. So the two fell on the floor, Tyson got it worse while his body broke Hilary's fall.

"why the hell did you do that Tyson?" Hilary yelled

Tyson groans from the pain and gave her an apologetic look "sorry, wasn't thinking" they both realize they were in a very awkward position. "This day would get any worse if Kai just happened to appear and saw us like this" Tyson jokingly added.

Kai was already at the dojo, he quickly dash inside hoping he made it in time to snatch his cellphone away from Tyson before he could find the sex videos. He didn't really expect what he saw next. Tyson was lying on the floor and Hilary was on top of him.

OH NO! His horny wife is taking advantage of his best friend! Errr... wait, correction, Tyson had taken advantage of Hilary by seducing her! Yeah, that's sounds about right.

"What the hell Granger!" Kai angrily yelled directly at the home wrecker, Tyson. He just couldn't believe his bad luck, first was the tennis instructor and now this? Why is everything against him these days?

Both where surprise to see Kai and quickly got off from each other "Kai!"

Tyson tries to explain the situation as best as he could " Kai it's not what it looks like! It's not like I'm taking advantage of Hilary just because you had a painful penis injury". Hilary face palmed and shakes her head 'why Tyson had to be born an idiot?"

Kai starts cracking his knuckles and gave Tyson a death glare.

"It was an accident!" Tyson turns to Hilary and hid behind her, intending to use her as a human shield "Hils do something!" he said in a panicked voice.

Now it was Hilary's turn to explain the situation in her most calm and sweetest manner "Kai, you know I love you right? What you saw was an misunderstanding. You see, Tyson slip and fell down and I got drag into it and then you walked in"

Kai thinks for a moment to consider her explanation and calms down. "Fine. By the way, I left my cellphone" he said, still glaring at Tyson.

"I knew you would come back for this" Hilary handed Kai his cellphone "there you go".

Kai looks at his phone and found out he already has 5 missed calls and 20 text messages from his secretary. Putting his phone back to his pocket, Kai starts interrogating "Tyson, you didn't happened to open a certain file haven't you?"

"uhh.. I saw all your family pictures" Tyson admitted

"That's all?" Kai asked again, making sure Tyson didn't stumble upon his secret folder where he kept all the armature porn he does with Hilary.

This made Tyson very curious "you mean there's more?"

"that's none of your business" Kai figured it's time to go back to his office. Before he leaves, he turn to his wife "I think this is your last session with Tyson". Kai was being possessive to his wife again and took her with him towards the taxi.

Once inside, Hilary asks "Kai, why were you so concerned about some file in your cellphone?". Not wanting the taxi driver to hear, Kai whispers his reasons to her ear. Hilary's eyes began to widen and her cheeks blushed madly. Those videos are supposed to be kept hidden in the privacy of their bedroom and to think Tyson was this close to opening it.

Hilary felt embarrassed "oh my goodness! Kai I want you to delete those!"

Kai smirked and decides to tease his wife "but they happened to be my favorite"

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

hehehe sex videos. I better come up with something more crazier in future chapters

(A/N): Next update I will bring up the kids!

Hey the Review button looked new! Ooooohhhh...SHINY!


	5. Oh no! Hilary started cooking again!

**Disclaimer: Screw the rules! I don't have money! I spent most of them for my medical bills. It sucks really.**

**Hello dear readers! as you see I finally updated this long, very overdue, story. Not only that my recent promotion means more overtime but my health deteriorated due to stress and I can't have any more fun time writing like I used to. But enough about that, Enjoy this fun and exciting fanfic!**

* * *

It was a relief for Kai that only Tyson knew about his 'problem' and hopes the idiot won't gossip his embarrassing situation to their friends. Today was just any other ordinary day in the office, his kids where at school, his wife was doing whatever new hobby she decided to do in the safety of their home, and while Kai himself relaxes and analyze some paper works to sign.

His peaceful moment was ruined by a phone call and when Kai checked, it was from Ray. Odd, his Chinese friend rarely calls unless it's something important. Since there is no harm in answering Ray's calls once in a while, Kai decided to have a little chat.

_"Kai buddy how are you?" _Ray greeted cheerfully

"fine" Kai said, sounded almost bored

_"I'm gonna ask you something. Now don't get mad if I say this but... is it true?"_

"about what?"

_"that...Y'know... "_ Ray trailed off, not sure of how will he say it. This further allowed Kai to be a little bit impatient. "spit it out already"

_"Promise that you won't get angry" _Ray said as if he's a child afraid of getting punished but since this was Kai, well, Kai is an intimidating person. Who could blame him?

Kai figures that Tyson must've squealed and goes on telling all their friends even though he promised not to. Getting really annoyed Kai straightforwardly tells Ray threateningly "if Tyson told you about my injured dick and can't have sex because of it. I'm going to kill him AND you"

Their conversation went silent for a while until Ray spoke _"I was going to say about the cute pictures Tyson posted about you and your daughter on Facebook"_

So that's why the idiot was giggling like a girl when he finally got his phone back 'Dammit! now Ray knows!' Kai made a mistake, a very fatal mistake.

_"Have you seriously gone limp for a month?"_

"..."

And just like Tyson, Ray burst into laughter "_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Really annoyed, Kai immediately hangs up his phone but only for Ray to call him again probably to apologize. So, Kai answered again "what? you want to make more fun of me?"

_"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean it! look if it makes you feel any better I have embarrassing stories of my own. Me and Mariah haven't got any action since Rin destroys every chance we get in the bedroom and to make it worse all our relatives refuse to babysit her because she keeps driving them crazy"_

"but did you suffer a crushed dick?"

It wasn't good enough so Ray tells another embarrassing story that would be worst than Kai and make his friend feel better _"I once lost a bet to Lee and I have to wear a dress for a whole day and all the folks in our village laugh"_

Again, Kai repeated this time with emphasis "Did. You. Experience having excruciating pain of getting your groin crushed like peanuts?"

And just like that, Ray admits defeat _"No"_

"exactly"

_"As a friend and team mate. I can help you, would you be interested in Chinese herbal medicine?"_

Curious, Kai got a little interested. They do say that natural herbal medicine are better than modern traditional medicine "what do you have in mind?".

_"Deer piss"_

"what!?" Kai wonders how deer urine even work. He braced himself for more bizarre remedy coming from his foreign friend living in China that is known for having all kinds of concocted medicines. Ray is still positive that Kai will like the next one _"ok, I take that reaction as a no. I could cook you some soup number 5!"_

"what's it made of?"

_"Bulls' testicles"_

"..."

_"oooohhh...right, right. It reminds you of that incident. How about some steamed duck fetus then?"_

"what would that do?"

_"it gives you strength and vigor"_

Kai sighed "Ray, I appreciate your help but I think I'll pass"

_"Alright but if you need me. You can always order Chinese takeouts"_

"Why?"

_"I must warn you. Hilary started cooking again"_

Kai almost drop the phone "What!?"

_"yeah she came here for lessons and almost destroyed my taste buds. I hope you can manage to get out of this one and not hurt her feelings. I wish you Good luck Kai!"_

Dammit

And so started a horrifying day for Kai, how on earth can he escape her cooking? Since this was now Hilary's new hobby this means he has to endure whatever recipe she had in mind and since this is Hilary he known since they were teenagers and that was back then when he was trying to win her affections despite going back and forth of going to the toilet. Hilary always add extra seasonings she thinks that might enhance the flavor and ends up with devastating results, just like Ray and his poor taste buds.

Leaning on his chair, Kai thought of a plan to avoid her cooking and save his kids at the same time but how?

An idea pops out. Of course! he could use the kids as backup. All he needs now is to devise a plan with them. This shouldn't be a problem, all he has to do is to fetch them to school and explain on the way.

Gou looked at his father with a face traced with fear and worry "Is it true? Mom is cooking for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah" Kai simply said, Gou wonders how could his father be so calm and not panicking right now. Remembering his first memory about his mother's cooking was during the time when they still live in a small apartment and back then they weren't financially well off compared what they had now. His father would resort to buying cheap takeouts or instant Ramen noodles and sometimes leftovers when his grandmother comes for a visit. It was only luck that Hilary has quickly decided to quit cooking.

But now, she decided to be a chef for today or worse a whole month until his father is fully healed "Dad, how can you be so calm about this?" he notices his father was smirking.

"The only way we can avoid her cooking is the two of you to ask her to eat dinner outside"

upon hearing they were planning on eating outside, the youngest and Kai's only girl cheered "oohhh! I want to eat at Chuck E Cheese!"

Kai hated that place, the last time he was there was when he went looking for his daughter hiding under a pool of colored balls and it took him hours just to find her. He still remembered coming across a dirty diaper, gums, sticky unfinished lollipops and some strange green goo that all got stuck on him, he later complained to the management about Hygiene.

Kai offered another option other than Chuck E Cheese "how about we go to..." before he could finish Mikoto angrily shouts "Chuckie E Cheese!"

"Fine, don't tell your mother were doing this just to avoid her cooking. Got it?"

"Okay"

"Yaaay!"

They finally got to their house, Kai opened the door and heads straight towards the kitchen. As he get closer, Kai could smell a faint scent of something was burning. It smells of coal but there was no smoke coming from the kitchen area.

"Hilary?" he called.

His wife turned around and her face was a mess but it was just not her face but the whole kitchen as well. "Honey you're home!" she greeted with a smile. Kai walks closer to observe the the mess and let his eyes took a peek at her cooking "what's that?" he pointed at what Hilary considered to be called Dinner.

"We're having seafood tonight!" Hilary said in excitement. The said pot contains some vegetables that doesn't even blend well nor doesn't belong, a deformed looking squid and various seasonings. Kai instantly loses his appetite 'did that squid just wink at me?'.

It was time to put the plan into action. Kai cleared his throat to hide the fact that he almost has the urge to vomit "that's...great.. by the way, the kids have something to say. Gou, Mikoto would you come here and show your mother how you did well in school?". And just like how they planned, their two children came in and show their mother their school test papers. Gou was the first "I got and an A+ today"

Hilary affectionately ruffles his hair and gave him a praise "good for you son". Mikoto shows her a drawing "I drew mommy and daddy in art class and my teacher gave me a star!"

"awww! that's cute. I'm going to put this on the fridge for display". And now it was Kai's turn "since they been doing well in school, why don't we give them a reward?". Hilary thought about and agrees with him "a reward is good. They can have anything they want"

Kai ask again, making sure she won't take back her words "Anything?"

Hilary nodded "anything"

Later...

"Kai have you found her yet?"

Mikoto has once again went into the ball pool and Kai searches for her since it was almost closing time. But at least Kai didn't regret going to this place again. For now, their stomachs are safe, for tonight anyway. Kai has to figure out what to do tomorrow though they can't just always eat outside with an excuse or else Hilary will get very suspicious. "Kai, you'll never guess what surprise I got for you guys tomorrow"

Kai mentally curse, now he's gonna think of another way to escape tomorrow.

* * *

**Oh my! what will happen next? hahahaha I can't believe I haven't updated for a year. Anyways, I would like to thank the following for reminding me to work off my butt and update this story**

izza-x23

SwedishFanFictionLover

Giulietta Marescotti

evil-angel-sakura

akin 'to38

rubyredroses1

sky d

Kiray Himawari

**(A/N): In case you were wondering, those crazy weird crap food that I mentioned about deer piss and stuff are true.  
**

**Till next time Readers! Don't forget to REVIEW so I will now what you want in the next chapter**


	6. To eat or Not to eat?

**Disclaimer: I own this non-profited fanfic but not the characters/show/franchise.**

**It's been a while since I updated this KaixHil fanfic favorite in my story list and many of you guys wanted it to continue. This is a little hard to write since the story is filled with adult situations and I intend to write it in a humorous way as I possibly can while avoiding crossing the line (In fear that it might add insult or insensitivity). But in case that I may do, sorry in advance.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

Hilary was fortunate enough to at least learn some basic skills in cooking and that was frying. It had taken a lot of concentration, a lot of patience and a lot of begging for Kai to taste her food. Through the years they been together, food frying is the only culinary skill she's good at. But because of Kai's little 'accident', Hilary started experimenting much to her husbands' horror .

While his children settled eating their cereal, Kai stared at his breakfast questioningly and repeatedly poke it with his fork 'What is this?'. Kai didn't dare to ask out loud or he and his children might find the answers really gross and maybe lose their appetite for the entire day.

"Kai aren't you gonna eat your food?"

"..."

It would have been better if it was just only bacon and eggs but instead he got this odd textured oatmeal looking reject. Racking his brain out for excuses, he got an idea to avoid eating his breakfast "I really need to go before traffic". Kai stood up and before he leave, Hilary stops him.

"Wait!"

"Hn?" Hilary presented him his uneaten breakfast in a Tupperware. Hilary smiled at him "Just eat it on your way to work, okay?"

_Damn... _Kai nods and silently took the Tupperware carefully, as if he's holding a dangerous object.

When he reached in his office after dropping his children to school, Kai consumed himself at work and have forgotten about his breakfast that Hilary gave him. It laid quietly on his desk, untouched. Kai didn't bother to eat since he'll just have coffee but when lunch time came, Kai was sure he had forgotten something.

That's when he remembered what his secretary reminded him earlier...

_"Here are the fiscal reports for this week"_

_"Ok"_

_"These documents needs your approval"_

_"I'll review it later"_

_"Sir, you wife said she'll visit you for lunch"_

_Too busy to listen what his secretary said and was too absorb reading his documents, his general response was "Hn. Sure"._

_"Okay then"_

Kai learned a lesson today. Next time, try to listen carefully to Hiroshi 'Oh crap what time is it?'

"Hi honey! ready for lunch?" Hilary burst in the office bringing with her their _'lunch'._ Kai mentally curse at such bad timing. He glance at the uneaten breakfast and quickly hid it by covering it with scattered papers as Hilary went closer.

"How was your morning?" Hilary asked,

"Busy"

"You'll never guess what I made us for lunch!"

Kai could only hope for a normal meal but chances of that ever happening are a hundred to one. Taking a risk, he dare to ask "so... is that our lunch for today?" he pointed at the two bento box she bought with her. Smiling, Hilary nods.

"Yup! I made it with Rays' help"

This got him thinking. If Ray helped her make this food then that would mean it might taste not so bad and maybe Ray deliberately help just to save him from an eventual food poisoning and future numerous trip to the toilet. Again, Kai hesitates and stares at the food presented in front of him. It looked normal, his wife happily eats her own bento and there seemed to be no side-effects either. Because he didn't ate breakfast that morning and his stomach is already growling, there wasn't really any choice left for him.

Kai summon up the courage to pick up his chopstick, grab a piece of morsel, his hand made a slight tremble as he slowly brings the food closer to his mouth, he took the bite and let the food linger in his mouth for a while to examine the taste.

To his surprise it wasn't actually bad. Honestly, it taste more like Ray's signature cooking but he really can't be too sure. Kai kept quiet for the whole lunch just to avoid a conversation regarding her 'improved' cooking skills. Hilary was even silent too and for the whole time she was there she never ask Kai about her food which is a relief. After lunch was over, Hilary cheerfully pecks Kai on the cheek and bid him goodbye. Normally they would kiss on the lips which it will end up to both of them taking off of their clothes and doing it right there but because Kai got an accident, he got a kiss on the cheek instead.

"See you back at home honey. I'll be making us a special dinner"

Not sure on what to say, Kai let out an answer that somehow ended up in a question "uh.. I can't wait?"

"Great! Love ya"

Somehow, Kai felt something is not right and need to ask Ray. After she left, Kai quickly called Ray out of curiosity.

_"Kai you called! This is about today's lunch is it?"_

"Exactly"

_"Good because you owe me a big one"_

"I owe you?"

_"Your lunch where switched by accident"_

'so that explains it' Aside from hearing Ray made grunting sounds, Kai could surely hear the toilet flushing from the other side of his phone. Ray must be suffering right now.

_"Kai, I need a big favor a ask you"_

"what?"

_"I want you to man up and tell her the truth already"_

"..."

While it was easy for him to say. For Kai's part, it's a difficult task. Screw it! Ray should tell her "Be a good friend and you tell her"

_"You're married to her! you should to it"_

'Dammit! there must be some other way'

_"You can't just hide the truth forever. Hilary will eventually discover the lies and it's better if she learn the truth from you now. I can assure you she won't get mad"_

"Really?"

_"Okay maybe a little bit"_

"That's very reassuring of you Ray"

_"Thanks! Remember it's only a little sacrifice worth making"_

Kai thought for a moment 'a sacrifice huh?' Then an idea hit him. It's so good and crazy enough to work! That's right, he'll use someone as a human sacrifice for his wife and that someone has to be stupid enough to go through with it. There's only one person perfect for his devious plot. With a evil smile on his face, Kai slowly laughs. Ray from the other side has no clue what his friend is plotting when he heard him laughing and that laugh is an evil one.

_"Kai, you alright?"_

Then his friends' laughter turned maniacal, making him think that Kai might be going crazy.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

_"Kai you're scaring me man!"_

Later...

Kai reached his destination. He stops the car and got out. Staring at the wooden gate and his other hand was hold the uneaten Tupperware filled with Hilary's mysterious breakfast, Kai reach out for the doorbell.

.

.

.

To be continued...

**Bonus PREVIEW!**

**"You'll eat anything right?"**

**"yeah... so?"**

**Kai gives him his breakfast.**

**"Kai what am I suppose to do with this?"**

**"I want you to eat it"**

**"But it looks like puke!"**

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry, it's kinda short but I'll do better in the next chapter.**


End file.
